Forgotten
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: Ia mengenal pantai ini. Ia mengenal bau air laut ini. Ia juga mengenal tiupan angin di wajahnya ini. Ia mengenalnya, namun tak dapat mengingatnya. Begitu berartikah tempat ini baginya? Jika iya, mengapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya? [Jihoon; Soonyoung; SVT; Oneshot]


**Memory**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jihoon; Soonyoung; Seventeen;**

Angst; OOC; Typo(s); Tidak sesuai EYD; Menulis Bebas;

Alur gak jelas; _Italic for flashback;_ a/n **KILL ME, ARGH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Deburan ombak dan semilir angin pantai menemani setiap langkah yang dilaluinya. Pasir putih yang terasa nyaman di kedua kakinya mulai berganti dengan bebatuan. Ia terus berjalan. Tak memperdulikan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya akibat tiupan angin yang menerpa.

Ia mengenal pantai ini. Ia mengenal bau air laut ini. Ia juga mengenal tiupan angin di wajahnya ini. Ia mengenalnya, namun tak dapat mengingatnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak menyalahkan karena telah melupakan tempat itu.

Begitu berartikah tempat ini baginya? Jika iya, mengapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa terus berputar dalam pikirannya.

Ia terlalu fokus berpikir hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya kini telah membawanya cukup jauh menuju tebing bebatuan yang langsung menghadap ke laut lepas. Langkahnya terhenti saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

 _"Jihoon-ah"_

Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya, membuat ia berbalik namun tak menemukan siapa pun. Mungkinkah itu hanya perasaannya saja? Jihoon berusaha mengacuhkannya, namun ia kembali mendengar suara itu. Lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

 _"Jihoonie..."_

Ia kembali berbalik, memandang berkeliling. Nihil. Tak ada siapa pun di sana, hanya dirinya. Namun jihoon merasa mengenal suara itu. Suara yang membuat hatinya menjadi hangat setiap kali bergema di telinganya. Ia mengenalnya, namun tak mengingat siapa pemiliknya.

Hari semakin gelap dan angin malam mulai membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Jihoon memutuskan kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Baru beberapa langkah Jihoon meninggalkan ujung tebing itu tiba-tiba beberapa potongan adegan berkelebat di kepala Jihoon.

 _Di ingatannya Jihoon berada di tebing yang sama bersama seseorang, namun ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Jihoon berteriak, marah, menangis dan memohon, namun orang yang bersamanya itu berdiri membelakanginya memandang lautan lepas tanpa merespon apa-apa._

Jihoon jatuh terduduk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

Apa itu?

Potongan ingatan?

Siapa orang yang bersamanya?

Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?

Kepala jihoon terasa sakit seolah akan terbelah dua. Ia memaksa dirinya mengingat lagi namun hal itu justru membuatnya semakin kesakitan hingga tanpa sadar ia berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Selama beberapa saat Jihoon hanya terduduk di sana berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat ia kembali mendengar suara itu.

 _"Jihoon-ah... apa perasaanku ini begitu membebanimu?"_

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan kini ia menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti yang ada dalam potongan ingatannya. Orang yang sama, suara yang sama, dan Jihoon juga dapat merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman yang sama seperti perasaannya dalam ingatan baru di kepalanya itu.

Jihoon bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya itu dengan perlahan. Permukaan tebing yang merupakan bebatuan terasa kasar di kakinya, namun tak dipedulikannya. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia merindukan sosok ini, meskipun ia tak bisa mengingat wajah orang ini. Tangan Jihoon terulur kedepan berusaha meraih bahu orang yang kini berjarak hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar dirinya berteriak tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi terduduk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan begitu terkejut saat ia menemukan dirinya. Dirinya yang masih terlihat lebih baik dari keadaannya saat ini.

 _"Aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu seberapa besar tanggung jawabku saat ini untuk membuat mimpi kita terwujud. Bukan hanya kau dan aku tapi juga 11 orang lainnya. Aku tidak bisa mementingkan perasaanku sendiri.. aku tidak bisa..."_

Jihoon yang dilihatnya itu terdengar marah, kesal dan putus asa. Ia terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan penuh emosi.

 _"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan ayo kembali... aku mohon..."_

Kini Jihoon yang dilihatnya berjalan menuju ke arahnya, melewatinya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang orang yang masih tak bisa ia ingat wajahnya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak dan pembicaraan antara dirinya yang lain dengan orang itu menimbulkan perasaan takut yang kemudian menyelimuti dirinya. Ia berusaha berjalan mundur menjauh dari kedua sosok itu.

 _"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin jujur dengan perasaanku. Aku lelah terus menyembunyikannya, Jihoon!"_

Sosok itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan memandangi _Jihoon_ yang berdiri dibelakangnya lalu memeluknya.

Wajah itu. Jihoon mengenali wajah itu. Jihoon merindukan wajah itu. Potongan ingatan lain tentang orang itu mulai bermunculan. Bulir air mata menyertai setiap kenangan yang kembali muncul di kepalanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya yang lain itu.

 _"Jika perasaanku ini justru membuatmu terluka, aku rasa aku bisa mencoba untuk menyerah untukmu. Karena pada akhirnya kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada permintaanmu bukan?"_

Ia dapat melihat ekspresi lembut yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan senyuman dan canda tawa itu mulai kabur berganti dengan ekspresi terluka dan kecewa. Memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan sosok itu pada dirinya yang lain membuat tubuh Jihoon bergetar seiring dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin tak terkendali.

 _"Aku menyayangimu, kau sahabat terbaikku. Tapi aku tidak bisa..."_

 _Jihoon tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sosok itu menghela napas panjang sebelum tersenyum dan meletakkan dagunya lembut di atas kepala Jihoon._

 _"Aku mengerti, terima kasih."_

 _Jihoon terlihat mengernyit protes saat tubuhnya terdorong lepas dari pelukan yang mereka lakukan. Ia menengadah memperhatikan wajah yang juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan cemas. Ia kemudian merasakan kedua pipinya dielus lembut berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya._

 _"Maaf karena aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berhenti menjadi beban dalam hidupmu"_

Kedua Jihoon itu merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak seiring dengan setiap kata yang terucap.

J _ihoon meraih salah satu tangan orang dihadapannya ini dan menggenggamnya erat. Firasatnya tidak enak, namun tindakannya ini justru membuat pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari dirinya itu tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya gemas._

Jihoon dapat melihat tawa itu hanyalah tawa kosong karena sepasang mata yang sendari tadi ia pandangi itu tidaklah menunjukkan tawa sedikitpun.

 _Jihoon terlalu serius membaca setiap ekspresi wajah yang ada di hadapannya itu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa genggaman tangannya telah terlepas dan orang itu kini berjalan mundur menjauh dari tubuhnya menuju ke ujung tebing._

 _Saat Jihoon menyadari apa yang terjadi semua terlambat, tubuh itu telah terlempar jatuh ke lautan lepas di bawah mereka. Tangan yang terulur mencoba meraih tubuh itu gagal menahan jatuhnya._

Kedua Jihoon yang terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka sama-sama berlari menuju ujung tebing, berlutut, memperhatikan tubuh yang melayang itu kini menghilang dalam kegelapan laut di bawahnya.

 _"Jaga dirimu, dan maaf, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."_

"Soonyoung!"

Ia kini mengingat segalanya. Potongan ingatan yang ada dikepalanya telah tersusun rapi menjadi sebuah ingatan yang utuh.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia dan soonyoung pertama bertemu. Ia ingat semua kenangan mereka sebelum mereka akhirnya dapat debut sebagai idol grup. Ia ingat bagaimana lelucon yang soonyoung lontarkan selalu berhasil menghibur dirinya. Ia ingat saat perasaan itu mulai muncul dan menghiasi hari-harinya. Ia ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat ia tahu soonyoung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Ia ingat bagaimana kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama karena semua tanggung jawab yang semakin menghantuinya. Ia ingat ekspresi kecewa soonyoung setiap kali ia tak lagi menghiraukannya. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya menangis sendirian saat ia begitu merindukan soonyoung namun terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Ia ingat saat soonyoung benar-benar lepas dari genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia ingat saat akhirnya keberanian itu muncul untuk berusaha mengejar soonyoung. Ia juga ingat saat ia terbangun dengan semua perban menempel di tubuhnya. Ia ingat saat semua teman dan keluarganya berkumpul, namun Soonyoung tak ada di antaranya. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya melupakan soonyoung, dan semua orang juga menyembunyikan fakta itu darinya. Ia ingat semuanya.

Ia ingat dan ia membenci dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa hanya ia yang selamat? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Soonyoung?

Ia membenci dirinya yang tak cukup berani untuk mencintai Soonyoung sebagaimana soonyoung mencintainya.

Ia membenci dirinya karena ia yang telah membuat Soonyoung memutuskan menghapus semua mimpinya dan pergi.

Ia membenci dirinya karena... karena hanya ia yang hidup dan bukan soonyoung.

Tubuhnya terisak tak terkendali. Ia mempererat pelukan pada tubuhnya dan masih terduduk di ujung tebing. Di tempat Soonyoung menjatuhkan dirinya menuju kegelapan dalam laut. Ia menangis histeris.

Jihoon kemudian merasakan tangan yang memeluknya erat dan menemukan Jeonghan dan anggota grupnya yang lain terengah dibelakangnya.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ia membalas pelukan jeonghan dan menumpahkan segalanya. Di sela-sela isakannya ia terus menggumamkan nama Soonyoung. Jihoon dapat merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya yang sedikit bisa menenangkannya. Ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh jeonghan juga bergetar dalam pelukannya dan ia tahu semua yang ada disana juga menangis bersamanya. Namun tak ada yang lebih sakit dan merasa bersalah melebihi rasa penyesalan dalam diri Jihoon.

Karena ia lah yang membuat mereka kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga paling berharga itu.

"...maafkan aku... soonyoung... maaf... maaf... soonyoung... maaf... aku juga... aku juga mencintaimu..." bisik Jihoon terbata sambil memandang ke arah lautan lepas dari dalam pelukan jeonghan.

-end-


End file.
